finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Errands
Errands , also known as Propositions, are short sidequests in Final Fantasy Tactics. After completing the first chapter, Errands are available in taverns across Ivalice. To complete an errand, the player must select a few characters from the party who leave for a few days. The player cannot personally take part, and only generic human characters can be dispatched; storyline characters and monsters cannot be sent. The tavernmaster will mention how long the errand will run for, e.g. 12–15 days. Spending the maximum time earns the maximum amount of treasure. Errands also commonly cost gil. They can be completed at any time after they appear until the end of the chapter. The player can recall their units at any time, though they take one to two days to return. Once the time allotted has passed, the player receives a report on the success or failure of the errand. Errands are difficult to fail as long as the player sends a team of three, as all the units sent must be absolutely terrible for the job. A balanced team with several jobs should be able to complete every errand. If the player fails an errand, it will be available again next month. Rewards Successful errands yield EXP and JP to the participants, along with some gil. There is often a bonus of assorted items, such as a gil bag or ore, but usually these are just gil, though it can be an Artefact or a Wonder. The amount of JP and gil awarded depends on various factors: *The errand's base pay *The number of days chosen for the expedition *Participants' jobs (only affects their personal reward) *Participants' Bravery/Faith (some errands prefer high/low Bravery/Faith, but the difference in the final reward is small) *The bonus The participants give a short report after returning and may comment something along the lines of "The skills of the of a participant were a great boon to us." However, these comments do not actually reflect the best-suited job for the errand. In general, it is not worth changing jobs to better suit the task at hand as the extra reward is not much, and it is more useful to gain JP for the jobs the player is currently trying to develop. The bonus depends on the type of errand. Most bonuses have three tiers and it is random which one the player gets; the better bonuses are rarer than the common ones. Wonders and artefacts have no tiers; the player gets a random one. The bonus tier is not determined until the expedition party reports on their quest, so the player can save their game before hearing the report and try again for a better bonus. Artefacts are gained from various errand types. Wonders are discovered on exploration errands. Bags of gil are earned from combat and salvage errands (salvage earns more). Ore is gained from mining errands. Payment is earned for investigation errands. Prize Money is earned for melee errands. Reward Money is earned for odd jobs. Some jobs don't give any bonus. List of errands Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Start of Chapter *Must complete the previous Frontier Marathon Errands first. After Orbonne Battles Chapter 4 Start of Chapter *Must complete Hellspawned Beast errand first. **Must complete previous Count Minimas errands first. ***Must complete Lettre d'amour errands first. ****Must complete Gleddia Isle errand first. †Must complete Coal Miners Wanted errand first. Completing this errand and reading the Rumor The Haunted Mine will begin the sidequest in which Beowulf Cadmus joins the party. After Limberry Battles *Must complete Coal Mining Expedition first. Seasonal These Errands can be performed at any time after Chapter 2, as long as are accepted during the right month of the Ivalician year. External links *Errand-by-Errand guide at the Chrysalis Wiki *FINAL FANTASY TACTICS: THE WAR OF THE LIONS FAQ by Fritz Fraundorf Category:Final Fantasy Tactics